As this type of techniques, as shown in FIG. 20 of the present application, Patent Literature 1 discloses a one-piece electric terminal 103 including a short contact part 101 with a cylindrical contact 100 formed therein, and an S-shaped spring arm 102. Further, the one-piece electric terminal 103 is configured so that the cylindrical contact 100 can move in a direction indicated by an arrow A in a state where the spring arm 102 applies a spring load to the cylindrical contact 100.